degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Party Etiquette
Party Etiquette is a Degrassi Mini that takes place during the seventh season. Cast *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson (No lines) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari (No lines) Plot Marco has a party at his apartment. It starts out being a small get together, but grows. He explains four rules to have the best party etiquette Part 1 - Rule #1: Never Show Up to a Party Uninvited Lucas shows up with a few friends. Marco asks who he is, and he tells him his friends told them they could come. He shows him each of his fists and says "Smokey, and the bandit." Marco, looking unimpressed, says, "Okay? Well, any friends of theirs.. enjoy." He also tells one of them to take his shoes off. Soon, more people come to show up. Toby is told by Marco that Liberty is there, and leaves to find her and tells Sean that he is on his own. Sean tells Marco that he is only there to find Emma and asks where she is. Marco points behind him and tells Sean that she is around somewhere. Sean walks away, and a drunken Ellie calls after him, "I'm right here!" and asks Marco if he's looking for her. Marco tries to tell her that he is only here to see Emma, but she interrupts him and tells him she is going to change into something more attention grabbing. Holly J. bumps into Ellie and says "Easy old lady, you'll blow a hip." She sees Toby and smirks. She comes up behind him and asks if he's looking for someone. He awkwardly responds, "Hey, Holly J...." She tells him that he promised her some private tutoring tonight. She pulls him into the bedroom, closes the blinds and pushes him on the bed. She tells him that every dork at the party is hitting on Anya, and that she won't be getting some. She tells him to "Make this night special, Toad." And Liberty walks in the other doors. Holly J. says "God, whose bedroom has two doors?!" Part 2 - Rule #2: Parties Are About Atmosphere Liberty asks Toby "What is this?!" and Holly J. tells her it is none of her business. Liberty tells Holly J. that Toby and her have a "secret thing". Holly J. says "Interesting, because I was about to have a secret thing, too." They look where Toby was and see that he's gone. Toby runs out of the room and Liberty says she'll murder him. Holly J. says "I'll murder a corpse, honey." and runs after Toby. Spinner, Jay, Jane, Darcy, Paige, Manny and Jimmy are playing truth or dare. Jane says "Probably about.. a dozen times a week..." to an unknown question (possibly about masturbation) and Darcy says "That's disgusting!" Spinner says "That is so hot..." Manny tells Jane that it is her turn to ask. Jane asks Darcy if she want to do truth or dare, and Darcy does a dare. Jane thinks about what she is going to ask, and Manny interrupts and dares her to kiss Paige. They kiss, and Jay's jaw drops. Sean appears out of nowhere, with his jaw dropped also. Jay turns around and says "Sean Cameron, you handsome devil! You look like you've seen-- well that awesomeness over there." Sean says "Darcy and Paige doing that? This party's crazy! What's gonna be next, are you and Manny gonna get married on the front lawn?" Jay tells him they are engaged, and Sean tells him that they could possibly double date with him and Emma. Jay tells him that she has a boyfriend, and Sean says that is hasn't stopped him before. Paige asks Spinner who is best kiss was with, and Sean leaves to find Emma. Jay tells Manny that Sean is here, to fight Damian for Emma's love. Manny tells him that whatever he's saying doesn't matter right now, and goes back to waiting for Spinner to decide who his best kiss was with. Jimmy asks him, "So, is it gonna be ex-girlfriend number one, two, three, or your current girlfriend?" Jane stands by Manny, Paige, and Darcy and waits for his answer. Spinner's smile turns to a frown and he asks if he can do a dare. Part 3 - Rule #3: When Throwing a Soiree, Always Have Party Games at the Ready Jimmy tells Spinner that there is no wrong answer, and Spinner finally decides to answer. He tells everyone his best kiss was with Terri MacGregor. Paige, shocked, says "Ya kissed Terri?!" and Manny says "And she was better than me? Impossible!" Darcy and Jane are confused, not knowing who Terri is. Darcy asks "Who's Terri, another skank you never told me about?" Jane is angered and says "Another skank? Why don't you just say me, idiot! Real nice." and storms out of the room. Jimmy laughs at this, and Spinner says "No wrong answer, huh?" Lucas, Mia, Peter, and others are playing strip poker. Mia says "Full house, boys, take it off." Peter smirks and says "Don't worry guys, four jacks, read it and strip." Lucas says "Hold on a sec," and pulls out cards from under his sleeve. "You cheatin' to see my girlfriend naked?" He gets Peter in a half-nelson and tells him "We're taking this outside!" When going past Sean, Peter asks him for help. Sean refuses. Everyone follows them outside and Mia calls after Lucas, telling him he isn't even wearing shoes. Sean goes into the other room and sees Toby hiding. He asks him what he's doing, and Toby tels him to be quiet. Sean looks at him, confused. "If Liberty and Holly J. find me, they'll send me to visit J.T.! Sean asks him where Emma is, and Toby points in her direction. Sean runs into Ellie and Ellie asks him if he remembered that they lived together. She then kisses him. Emma walks in and says "Sean? Ellie?! Oh my god!" Ellie looks at her, but then continues to kiss Sean. Part 4 - Rule #4: Never Cause Drama Sean pulls Ellie off of him and tells her to calm down. Emma asks Sean what's going on. Sean tells her he came here to see her. She tells him that it's hard to talk with Ellie tongue down his throat. Sean says "But you broke up with me over snail mail, the least I deserve is face-to-face explanation! Emma tells him that she meant it, no matter how she did it and walks away. Sean yells "Emma, wait!" and the whole party stops and stares. He lowers his voice and asks her if she can give him a minute. Jay interrupts and says "Alright, let's just break it up..." and Manny tells them that they heard there was a fight. Sean tells Emma that they should give it one more shot and that they both have grown up. He also tells her he loves her, and Emma tells him "That's sweet, but it's too little, too late. I'm with Damian now." Damian walks up beside Emma. He says "What?!?! Manny, you wanted a fight? You just got it." and tries to attack Damian. Damian tells him that he isn't going to fight him, and Emma says that he makes love, not war. She says "And that's why we're leaving together." and Sean tries to chase after her, but is held back by Jay. Toby tells him that there are plenty of fish in the sea. Holly J. sneaks up behind him and says "Did Toby just give you girl advice? You must be a real underdog. I'm always routing for the underdog." Sean's eyes widen and Holly J. pulls him by the shirt collar. Trivia *This marks the first mini appearances of Jane Vaughn, Sav Bhandari, and Anya MacPherson. This also marks the final mini appearances of Jimmy Brooks, Ellie Nash, Marco Del Rossi, Darcy Edwards, and the only mini appearance of Damian Hayes in part 4. Gallery Darcypaige.jpg PartyEtiquette.jpg Selliepartyetiquette.jpg Rule-3.jpg 2346098762345675e.jpg EmmaDamianDPE.jpg HollyJvsLiberty.jpg JimmyDPE.jpg LucasDPE.jpg MannyEmmaDPE.jpg MarcoEllieDPE.jpg MiaDPE.jpg PaigeJimmyDPE.jpg PeterLucasDPE.jpg SeanHollyJ.jpg SeanJayDPE.jpg SellievsSemma.jpg SpaneDPE.jpg ToblyJ.jpg ToblyJ2.jpg Dmmwk4.jpg?w=540.jpeg EmJ2.jpg EmJ.jpg TollyJ.jpg 0123.jpg Videos Alternate Versions *Part 1 on DailyMotion *Part 2 on DailyMotion *Part 3 on DailyMotion *Part 4 on DailyMotion *Part 1 on Youtube *Part 2 on Youtube *Part 3 on Youtube *Part 4 on Youtube Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation